


💒💸💸💸💸

by Alana



Series: EAD2020 Jokes Arts [4]
Category: comix - Fandom
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Wedding, passpartout: the starving artist art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/pseuds/Alana
Summary: 💒💸💸💸💸
Relationships: Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne
Series: EAD2020 Jokes Arts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601134
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	💒💸💸💸💸

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notictus/gifts).




End file.
